


Or We're Onto Something

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Community: renlylorasfest, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "shag buddies who turn into something more." in the <a href="http://renlylorasfest.livejournal.com/">renlylorasfest</a> Happy Endings Comment Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or We're Onto Something

Loras collapses onto the bed, panting. Renly falls beside him after he's dealt with the condom. "You know," Loras says, "I didn't really expect to be doing this when I came round tonight."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"Are you kidding me? You're an amazing fuck," Loras says, looking all up and down Renly's body. It's truly fantastic, and Loras keeps getting the urge to lick every inch of it. "I just thought we'd hang out. Watch some football or something."

Renly shrugs. "It's not like we haven't had sex before."

"No, I know," Loras says. "When single and in horn, and all that. I just wasn't especially horny before I got here."

"It's because I'm gorgeous, isn't it?" Renly grins, stretching. Loras bites his lip and watches.

"Fuck, probably."

Renly laughs. "I was joking, but thanks. Nice to know I can get your motor running."

Now Loras is thinking about Renly's motorbike, and how incredible Renly looks in his leathers. A lot of thoughts lately have lead him to thinking about how fantastic Renly looks in everything he wears. And when he wears nothing. Loras traces the line of hair down to Renly's crotch with his fingertips.

Renly shivers. "Are you going somewhere with that?"

"Maybe," Loras says.

"Again?" Renly's eyebrows go up. "I take it you're still horny."

Loras moves his hand away and smiles. "I'm pretty satisfied, actually." He is, a peaceful feeling settling into his entire body. It's always like this with Renly. "I just wanted to touch you a bit."

There's a hair's-breadth pause, during which it hits Loras that while they shag sometimes, they don't usually get touchy-feely after, and aren't sexual with each other the rest of the time. He swallows, but Renly just says, "Well, don't let me stop you."

Loras rolls away and starts looking around the room for his underwear. "I should probably get home, really. Early start tomorrow."

"Okay." Renly watches Loras get dressed, eyes lingering over him with a look of satisfaction that makes Loras flush from cock to cheeks. "You're so pretty when you blush," Renly says, grinning.

"Shut up. It's your fault, you're looking at me like the cat who's got the cream."

"I am the cat who's got the cream," Renly says. "I just fucked you, the golden sex god of Kent. Michelangelo's David come to life, but with a bigger penis."

Loras grins. "Thanks. You're good for my ego."

"I know. Willas once told me to stop stroking it while you could still fit your head through doorways, but I just laughed."

Loras has an intense urge to kiss him. He ignores it. "I'll see you at the weekend, yeah?"

"Please yes. Save me from my brothers."

"I'll take you for a picnic. Tell them I insisted and wouldn't be persuaded to put it off."

"My knight in shining armour." Renly reaches over and pulls Loras back to the bed, to sprawl in his lap. Loras's heart jolts as Renly's arms go around him, his nose nuzzling along Loras's collarbone. "Do you have to go?"

There's an almost tangible atmosphere of held breath. Renly has never asked him to stay. "I have to get up early," Loras says, because it's safer than looking at what they might be heading towards. He needs time to _think_.

"Okay." Renly's breath is ghosting along Loras's skin. It feels far too good. "Come over early on Saturday."

Loras shivers. "Okay," he says, side-stepping the fact that they've never planned sex in their lives. Unless booty calls count.

There's a moment when Loras thinks Renly might be about to kiss his neck; he sort of hovers, and Loras can feel his breath, but then Renly just says, "I'll um, I'll see you then."

Loras concentrates on nothing but driving, on his way home. He gets to his flat, locks up, brushes his teeth, gets into his t-shirt and boxers, rolls into bed, and it's only then that he lets himself think about Renly.

Things had been different tonight. When this all first started, two years ago, it had been Loras complaining about being single and horny, and Renly saying, "I'll fuck you if you like."

" _Really_?" Loras had said, hardly able to believe his luck.

Renly had shrugged. "Why not? It sounds like you fancy me, I fancy the _fuck_ out of you. Happy to help a friend out, you know me."

Since then, whenever they're both single, there has inevitably come a time when wanking just isn't enough, and one would call the other. "I'm horny," he'd say, and the other would come over and suck him off, or fuck him senseless. They'd kissed sometimes, if one or both of them wanted foreplay, and Loras has been putting his increasing urges to kiss Renly down to the fact that Renly is a phenomenal kisser.

But tonight, they'd been watching TV, arms around each other's shoulders, like normal. Then Renly had put his hand on Loras's knee, sliding it up his thigh. When Loras had looked at him, meaning to ask, "Are you horny, dear Renly?", he'd seen the look on Renly's face. He'd been staring at Loras's mouth, inching towards it with an expression of such longing that Loras had gone from zero to turned on in two seconds flat. He'd leaned in, but Renly hadn't moved faster, just kept inching. By the time his mouth was a few centimetres from Loras's, they'd both been shaking. "Fuck me, please," Loras had whispered, and Renly had kissed him with a desperation that Loras had never felt from him before.

Loras lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, going over the last few months. He'd had a break-up four months ago, and Renly had had one two weeks later, so they'd comforted each other. And since then, they'd been having sex more frequently than usual; but then, Loras has been more horny than usual, and so has Renly.

Loras squeezes his eyes shut when he realises. "I am so _stupid_ ," he mutters out loud, wondering when he fell for Renly, because he has. With an almighty crash. He's been thinking about him non-stop for weeks, probably months, fantasising about kissing him, thinking about the sex they've had, until he can't stand it any more and picks up the phone. He feels _colder_ when Renly isn't touching him. "Fuck," he whispers, remembering days he got lost in daydreams of wandering around parks with Renly, holding his hand and making up stories about the strangers around them. At the time, he'd thought he was just imagining a nice day out. How he'd missed the warm contentment those daydreams gave him, he really isn't sure now.

He makes it through the rest of the week without calling Renly. Not for sex, anyway. Whenever they're awake and not spending time together, they've got three simultaneous conversations going; one via text, one on twitter, one over email. The text conversations get more flirty, which makes Loras scroll back in his inbox to see if there's been a marked increase. There has, starting a couple of months ago, but it's been so gradual that he just hadn't noticed. He realises that everything Renly says makes his heart squeeze, and he can't stop smiling when he looks at his inboxes.

On Friday, Renly calls him. As soon as Loras picks up, Renly says, "What are you wearing?"

Loras laughs. "That jumper you hate and black jeans."

"Ugh. Spoil the mood, why don't you?"

Loras laughs again. "Horny, are we? I'm coming over tomorrow."

"I know. Thought I'd try my luck for some sex tonight as well. But," he heaves a long-suffering sigh, "I suppose I can wait."

"You poor thing," Loras says, trying not to snort. "I'm a cruel ... shag friend. Is it shag friend? Fuck buddy?"

He holds his breath, heart pounding. Asking Renly to define what they are, what they're doing, could backfire horribly. Renly doesn't say anything, the silence stretching on until Loras starts to wonder if the call got somehow disconnected and he didn't notice. He can still hear Renly's breathing, though, faint on the other end.

"Look, I um," Loras says, "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow about ten, yeah?"

Renly clears his throat. He sounds distracted as he says, "Yeah," and then he hangs up.

Loras doesn't hear from him for the rest of the night, not even by email. He sends him a text full of emoji hearts and hugs, but Renly doesn't reply.

Loras stops at a bakery on the way to Renly's, the next day. He's packed a picnic hamper, and buys freshly-baked rolls, chocolate éclairs and custard slices, shutting the bag in the hamper so the smell will permeate. He gets to Renly's at just after ten, and takes the hamper up with him.

Renly answers the door. He's barefoot, his shirt unbuttoned, his jeans slung so low Loras can see that he isn't wearing underwear. Loras swallows. "Hi," he says.

"Hi." Renly stands aside and Loras heads straight for the kitchen, setting the hamper down next to the wine rack. He turns to Renly, who's fiddling with his sleeves. "Sorry about not — about last night. I was tired." He isn't looking at Loras.

Loras steps up into his space, until their bodies are almost pressed flush. Renly looks at him then, with a startling vulnerability. Loras's heart skips a beat.

He kisses Renly, starting it warm and soft. Renly barely reacts at first, and then he makes a small sound and kisses him harder. Loras backs him against the counter, and Renly hops onto it, wrapping his legs around Loras's waist. Loras groans into his mouth, pressing closer, sliding his hands under Renly's shirt to splay on his hips.

Renly breaks the kiss and says, voice desperate, "I don't want it to just be sex."

"I brought food. It could be sex and a picnic," Loras says. Renly makes a tiny frustrated sound in his throat and takes Loras's face in his hands.

"That's not what I meant," he says. "Loras, I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you, about kissing you, falling asleep next to you, taking you out, I want — I want you. I want all of you, not just this."

"I'm crazy about you too," Loras says. "You never said, you know."

Renly looks like he's been winded. He drops his hands. "I — really? You're really mad about me?"

Loras smiles. "Hopeless. And I only just realised. What's your excuse?"

"I didn't think you wanted anything but fuck buddies," Renly says. "But lately, I don't know. It's like you've hated leaving." He’s starting to look less stunned and more happy.

"I have," Loras says. He smiles. "Why don't I stay tonight? I can't wait to see what you look like first thing in the morning." He says it teasingly, but he means it.

Renly laughs. "God, I'd love that. Stay all weekend." He nuzzles his nose along Loras's collarbone. "Stay with me," he whispers, longing in it.

Loras's heartbeat jumps. "I'll have to go back to mine for clothes," he says, "and a toothbrush."

"Just come back after," Renly says, pulling Loras's t-shirt to expose more skin. He kisses under Loras‘s collarbone, and Loras can't help a tiny sound escaping his throat.

"Fuck, I'll stay until Monday," he says, sliding his hands around to Renly's back. He loves to feel the muscles there, taut and perfect. Renly groans and kisses his neck, and Loras melts until he can feel nothing but the urgent ache in his cock. He goes to pieces when his neck is kissed, and Renly _knows_ it. He's never done it before, though. His tongue runs along the skin in all the best places, and Loras is distantly aware that he's making the sort of noises he only ever makes with Renly. No one can get him off like Renly can, and no one can make it last as long as him, no one can make it feel _good_ like him.

Renly's mouth moves to Loras's ear. "Let's take this to the bedroom," he murmurs, and Loras can only whimper in answer.

His legs don't work properly on the way, but Renly's kissing him, pulling him along, so it doesn't matter that he's mostly stumbling. Renly pulls Loras's clothes off, Loras tugging his away, and when they settle on the bed, Renly starts kissing over Loras’s skin. His chest, his arms, down to his stomach, taking the head of Loras’s cock into his mouth to give a brief suck, then moving down to his thighs. It's the most sensual, delicious experience of Loras's entire life. Renly takes his time, trailing his tongue, leaving lines and loops of kisses, until Loras is a shaking mess, pleading, "Fuck me, Renly, _please_ , Renly, Renly."

Renly fucks him deliciously slow, kissing him like it's all he's ever wanted. Loras hooks his legs around Renly's back and tilts so Renly can go deeper, and Renly groans and moves to kiss his neck. Loras gets lost in the sensations, squeezing around Renly's cock. His orgasm is intense and incredible, and Renly comes a few minutes later, rocking into him and moaning his name.

Loras isn't sure what to do, when they collapse next to each other, trying to get their breath back. Renly pulls him close, though, so he curls into his side and slings one arm over his chest. He's never had this, cuddling up to Renly right after sex, and he's surprised by how intimate it feels. He knows instantly he'll crave this, every night he doesn't have it.

"That was unbelievable," Loras says. "Who knew sex with you could get _even better_?"

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Renly says. "Dreamed about it, sometimes." He kisses Loras's hair. "You're amazing."

"Mmm." Loras kisses a line along Renly's chest. "So good for my ego."

"Oh, you have no idea," Renly says. "The things I think about you sometimes, it's a wonder I haven't had you bronzed."

Loras grins. "You're going to be one of those clingy boyfriends, aren't you? The type who never believe I could have a bad hair day and are always texting me about how beautiful I am."

"Have you had many before?" Renly asks. "Where are they, and can I kick them in the nuts?"

Loras laughs. "One or two, and no, they're not worth it. They didn't last long." He smiles. "I wouldn't mind you being clingy, though." He doesn't say, _I've never liked anyone as much as I like you._ It's too early.

"Well, I might be, a bit," Renly says, leaning in for a kiss. "I did say I'm crazy about you."

"You mentioned it," Loras says, and kisses him. "Don't forget, I'm crazy about you too. You wouldn't mind if I texted you haikus about your perfect abs, would you?"

Renly laughs. "I'd get them embroidered and hang them in my bathroom. My abs aren't perfect, though."

"Yes they are," Loras protests, moving down Renly's body to bite softly at them. He follows the bite with his tongue, then kisses in the shape of _I ♥ you_.

"Was that a heart?" Renly says. Loras has never seen him look so happy.

"Might have been," Loras says. "It's possible I'm a sentimental fool, you should know that upfront."

"I wondered why you cried at The Notebook," Renly grins.

"Shut up. I haven't finished with your abs yet." He looks up Renly's body, then down. "Fuck, I might be here a while."

"I'd have thought you'd be more into six packs," Renly says, as Loras plants open-mouthed kisses over his hips.

"I don't like too much muscle," Loras says. "You've got the perfect amount. Enough that I know you could hold me down or up against a wall, but not so much I have to compete with a gym for your attention. Or a mirror."

"Do you want me to hold you up against a wall?" Renly asks.

Loras goes boneless, groaning into Renly's thigh. "Fuck, please, yes."

"I'll need food first," Renly says. He's grinning, but there's so much _want_ in his voice that he doesn't quite make it to a joking tone. Loras nearly humps the bed at the thought of being fucked against a wall, by Renly, _today_.

"I — I need a minute to put my brain back together," Loras says.

"And you said you'd be there a while," Renly reminds him, shifting the thigh Loras's head is lying on. "So, how about you do that, then we have this picnic, then I fuck you against a wall," his voice goes breathy as he says it, and Loras sees Renly's cock twitch. He groans. "And then," Renly says, "then we probably just lie here turning each other on some more, fuck."

"I hope you have enough condoms for this weekend," Loras says. "I want to be sore all week."

"Well," Renly says, clearing his throat. "I hope you don't expect me to answer that coherently."

Loras grins, and starts kissing Renly's thigh again.


End file.
